Remember me
by hyan-hye
Summary: Mikan can only remember her past not her present... she forgot even Natsume [NatsumeMikan]
1. Don't forget

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...  
**Parings**: NatsumeMikan (maybe RukaMikan in the next chapters)  
**Warning: **OOC-ness and grammatical errors

_Thoughts  
_"Words"  
----- scene change  
Narration

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't Forget**

_I can't believe it... I just can't... how could this happen to her! _Natsume thought

**Flashback**

"I won't stay for a stupid project." Natsume turned his back on Mikan

"But this is our project, you can simply back out 'cause your grades are high, but how about mine?" She shouted at Natsume, irritated she said to herself _Among all, why do you have to be my partner!_

"I don't care" with that, Natsume left the room leaving an angry Mikan

Mikan stayed in the classroom trying to finish the project, the due date is tomorrow and half of their grades depends on it. How can she let go of such a big percentage? If she fails this one, she's probably failing the whole subject.

She looked at her wrist watch "Is it really that late?" time flies fast, she didn't even notice that it's already nine. _I got to go now, at least half of the project is done. I'm sure I can finish this tomorrow. _Mikan gathered all her things and went out of the building. _Now it's raining. I'm soooo unlucky, _but she continued walking even though the rain's pouring hard. The road's dark and her vision's blurry, there's a light, well, two lights, and it's coming towards her. then...

----

It's 11 o'clock and Natsume's still wide awake, feeling a little guilty about what he did earlier called to the OIC of the girl's dormitory to ask if Mikan's in her room, but no one's answering. _Must be sleeping or something, I'm sure she'll be fine..._

Or so he thought...

**End of Flashback**

Now, he's sitting beside Mikan's bed, watching her, as if he's waiting for something to happen. She's been sleeping for 2 months now and still no progress, so Mikan's friends decided to take turns just to look after her. Right now is the black neko's turn. Staring at her, Natsume whispered

"Why won't you wake up, if you don't even move a single bit i'll---"

then, the unexpected happened. Mikan opened her eyes and got up, as if waking up from a long sleep. She looks at Natsume, she blinked then blinked again. Natsume didn't know what to do so he asks, "How do you feel?"

She just smiled and said "I'm fine. Thank you for asking but... who are you?"

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Hige: I've been thinking of making something like this for a long time... but i'm not sure if this plot is already taken, so if somebody already wrote a gakuen alice fic with this plot before, please tell me... and thanks for reading... review please.. and no flames... thank you!


	2. Let me explain

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...  
**Parings**: NatsumeMikan maybe RukaMikan in the next chapters  
**Warning: **OOC-ness ,grammatical errors, and a talkative Natsume at Hotaru

_Thoughts  
_"Words"  
Narration

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let me explain**

"Me?" Natsume asked

"Yes you, can you please tell me your name?" She smiled innocently

"Don't you remember, I mean, try remembering..."

Mikan closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again and looked at Natsume, "I really don't remember anything"

_But how the... how can you forget **ME**? the one who gives you a bad day and the one you always wanted to cheer up. how? Okay, calm down, this Mikan is not the Mikan you used to know... she will not tolerate any of my coldness and harsh comments... I have to talk to her nicely... _Natsume cleared his throat and introduced himself "My name's Natsume Hyuuga, a 5-star student, your classmate and partner. My alice is fire." _That was easier than I thought _He thought at first not knowing what Mikan is thinking

Then she spoke "What's alice?"

_What! you mean to say you forgot that too!_

"Well it's a power... well, not exactly a power... more like an ability..." Natsume stopped knowing the information he gave Mikan is enough

"I see..." she then looked outside the window then asked again "So, who am I to you? and you to me?"

Natsume was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. "Well... we are---"

As if that's the cue, someone knocked on the door "Excuse me..." came a calm voice, a voice Mikan knew so well

"Come in Hotaru."

Hotaru was surprised because Mikan was the one who answered the door, and Natsume, confused as to why Mikan knows Hotaru but not him

"Mikan... so you're awake at last." Hotaru walks towards Mikan and sits at the end of the bed

"You don't remember? you've been asleep for 2 months... I'm glad you're awake now." She gave Mikan a sweet but small smile then she turned to Natsume "Hey, thanks for watching over her." Natsume just nooded in return then Mikan asks again

"You know him?"

It's Hotaru's time to look at Mikan surprised that she forgot about him

"Of course Mikan, he's our classmate, your friend and enemy." She stated

"Enemy? but why would I fight someone who's really kind?"

"Kind?" Hotaru looks at Natsume, amusement showing in her eyes "What did you tell her, Natsume?"

"I just answered all her questions that's all." with a cold voice he answered Hotaru

"Hey, don't talk to Hotaru that way!" Mikan said just a little higher than her normal tone

"See? That's the reason why you two always fight. He'll talk to you in a nice way, then he'll speak to people in a very cold way, you become confuse then you shout at him as to why he's being rude." Hotaru explained

"Oh..." Mikan just looked down

"So, you don't remember him?"

"I don't." She answered simply

"But you can remember me?" Hotaru asked once again and Mikan nodded in reply. Hotaru brings out a cellphone (her invention) and calls Yuu and Ruka and asks them to go to Mikan's room. When they entered the room, Mikan didn't acknowledge them, she just stares as if trying to remember who they are.

"Do you know them?" Hotaru questioned her

"No." Yuu and Ruka were surprised after finding out that Mikan cannot remember them, she can't even recall their names.

"I thought so." Mikan's smart friend said

"What's up?" Yuu spoke, telling Hotaru to continue

"Mikan didn't loose all of her memories, she just lost some memories, and those are the moments she entered the academy including the people she knew." She concluded

"You mean to say, she can still recall her past?" Ruka asked

"Yes."

After that, they look at Mikan waiting for any reaction.

_Why is this happening... _thinking about what exactly happened and why Mikan forgot him, he ran out of the room.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out to him

Natsume runs to the rooftop, to think... about Mikan, her lost memories of him and the academy and what to do about it.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Hige: I know... it's short... sorry about that and for the wait. I want to thank all those who reviewed. I love you guys. and to the anonymous reviewer, who used the screenname ugly and flamed me... please next time use your account and be creative in flaming me... or are you afraid that I'll fight you back? ehehe

Enough talking about useless things... what do you think about it? and yeah.. sorry about the grammatical errors... thanks again for reading... review please ... thanks in advance...


	3. Jealous?

**Hige: **Thanks to all those who reviewed thank you very much! I also wanted to thanks **Fullmoon05** for sending me the list of the fics wherein the plot is the same as mine. I really appreciate it. And sorry if you wasted you time in searching for those fics... Thank you again to you and everyone else who supported me and still do.

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine  
**Pairing:** NatsumeMikan, RukaMikan  
**Warning:** OOCness, grammatical errors, an evil Ruka, well not really evil, he'll do something bad... And Natsume will not like it... err... curious? read on people!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Jealous?

Natsume quickly cooled down and runs back to Mikan's room since he's the one assigned to look after her. He didn't even bother to knock, he just opened the door and scans the room. He spotted a blond haired girl, who is definitly Mikan and a blond haired boy, _probably Ruka _he thought. Natsume can hear them talking either about Mikan's lost present or about the academy. Mikan's smiling and laughing a lot, she seems very happy about whatever Ruka's talking about. And after 5 minutes, Ruka finally sensed Natsume's presence, so he turns towards the door and greeted his best friend.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka smiled at him

"Hey."

Mikan also greeted him with a cheerful 'hi'

"Want to join us?" the animal lover asks

"No." Natsume answered and exited the room

"What's up with Natsume?" Mikan asked Ruka

"Dunno, but don't worry he's always like that." _Must be jealous... I doubt it... _

After convincing Mikan that Natsume's okay, they continued their conversation. Unknown to both of them, the black neko's still outside listening to their conversation.

"Really? I was on a play, as a prince and you, my princess? That's so great! I wish I could remember it clearly."

"Don't worry I'll keep telling you about the things you forgot."

"Thank you so much. Anyway, I'm kind of curious... tell me... who am I to you, and you to me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course, since you're sooo nice to me."

"Well... I'm..."

"Your...?"

_This is my only chance to change things... I knew that Mikan loves Natsume and not me, but now that she clearly forgot everything about us... It's like having and pressing a reset button... This opportunity will never come again... it's once in a life time... _Ruka's spacing out and Mikan's worried about him so she called him out "Ruka?"

"Oh... sorry... like I was saying... I'm your... boyfriend, Mikan."

"You're my boyfriend? I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah." _did she get mad about it?_

For a moment Mikan's mouth is shut, no questions, no stories just silence and so is Ruka's. He's just observing, wating for her reaction... but he fears that more than a reaction is coming... more like a very violent reaction.

"That's so cool!" Mikan shouted and jumped at Ruka hugging him.

"So, you're not mad about it?" Ruka asked

"Of course not! Why would I be mad about it? I think I'm lucky to have a very kind boyfriend like you!" She then let go of Ruka both of them blushing

"But before any of this tragedy happened, we both agreed about one thing..."

"What is it?" they leaned closer as if they're sharing a very important secret

"That we wouldn't tell this to anybody else, just between the two of us, okay?"

"Okay." They smiled at each other.

-

Outside the room's door, Natsume just stood there, not believing what Ruka just said _How dare you Ruka, I thought you were here to help her... you did but you're feeding her informations she does not need... memories that does not belongs to her... telling things that never happened... but I understand how you feel... I know what your reasons are... so for now... I'll just stand at the corner... and watch your next move, my bestfriend... _

To be continued...

* * *

**Hige:** That's it I guess... hope the chappies okay... thanks for reading and please leave a review... may it be nice or flame... ehehe (wow, I'm feeling braver today) anyway, flames are always accepted after all it does bring me down, but it brings my angsty side out, oh yeah! I love you people! mwuah!


	4. Help me

Hige: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm alive again! but still have loads of school work to do... DX

----

Mikan was released from the hospital 2 days after the very day Ruka tricked her into being his girlfriend, and poor Mikan doesn't have any clue about what's going on. On the other hand Natsume is still watching. Hotaru, Yuu and other friends of Mikan, didn't know anything too, but they're getting suspicious, since whenever they see Mikan, Ruka's just behind her, following her like a stalker. Everywhere Mikan goes, Ruka's there. For example, during lunch time, 30 minutes ago, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu sat together on a table for 4 people to eat their lunch. Everyone around them was wondering for Ruka's never alone... Natsume was always by his side... but not right now.

"So" Yuu started "Where's Natsume, Ruka?"

Ruka was a bit surprised by the sudden question, but he answered it anyway

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I talked to Mikan after she woke up."

"Really?" Hotaru butts in

"Yeah, why, you don't believe me?" He said, his voice went up a notch

"Nope. Just wondering." Then there's silence, the 4 of them continued eating their lunch

But none of them noticed that someone was observing them. That someone was none other than, Natsume Hyuga. _What to do, what to do _Natsume thought _Did Mikan lost ALL of her memories about us, from the academy, I mean, there must be something she can remember. Something that might help me get even with Ruka... revenge is not what I want so I'll pass... I need to do something that will not hurt Ruka and Mikan... but is there really something I can do that won't affect their friendship..._

_---_

Like what was metioned above, Mikan's friends were getting suspicious. Mikan and Ruka getting close all of the sudden, Natsume and Ruka not speaking to each other. And for Hotaru, she felt a little bit left out feeling something big happened she knew nothing about. That's why, right now she's walking towards where you can always find Natsume, technically, anywhere, as long as it's not crowded.

"Hey." Hotaru greeted

"Oh. Hey." Natsume greeted back

They were under the shade of a tree. Hotaru asked Natsume if she can sit beside him, Natsume nodded. For five minutes they're both quiet until she broke the silence with a question,

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Natsume looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I'm not an idiot and you know it."

_13 words in a sentence, she must be really serious._

"Are you going to answer me now?"

"Wait. I'm looking for the right words."

"Okay then."

Natsume stood up and said to her, not looking back at her "Mikan doesn't remember anything, Ruka told her that she is his girlfriend."

He paused then spoke again "Enough said." He then started to walk away when Hotaru said "Are you okay with that?"

He stopped in his tracks "Of course... Not..."

"Then what are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know."

He left her without saying another word.

----

That night, Natsume just can't sleep. He didn't know what to do. If he said the truth to Mikan that Ruka was lying and was taking advantage of the situation, she might think that he's lying too. If he tells Ruka to back off, that would definitely ruin their friendship and loosing that bond is what he is trying to avoid in the first place.

"Arrghhh! this is driving me insane!"

_I guess I'll just have to ask help from Hotaru... afterall she knew Mikan more than anyone else..._

Natsume picks up the cellphone**(1)** Hotaru gave them**(2) **before, and dialed her no.

_Ring... Ring..._

"Hello." She answered

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"..."

"Right. Need help?"

"Yeah."

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, k?"

"k."

"G'nyt"

"Yeah."

_Beep._

"Well, at least I can sleep now." said Hotaru and Natsume

**To be continued...**

----

**(1)** One of Hotaru's inventions.  
**(2)** Them... Natsume, Yuu, Ruka and Mikan


	5. Plan

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...  
**Pairings:** NatsumeMikan (a little RukaMikan)  
**Warning**: OOC-ness and grammatical errors

_Thoughts_  
"Words"  
----- scene change  
Narration

weeeeeeeeeeeeeee... thanks to my betas! Pam-sama and Julius-sama **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Plan**

The next day, Natsume woke up hoping Hotura thought of a briliant plan how to make Ruka tell Mikan the truth without forcing any of them. _Well, Hotaru is a genius... she must've come up with something--- _

_Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?"

"It's me. Hotaru."

"Oh. ok. news?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later in class."

"ok. Thanks."

"Thank me when the plan works."

"Oh. Okay. bye."

"Um."

_Beep_. (1)

_---_

_Like the normal days huh. you wake up, go to your school, hear the bell, run to your classroom, take a seat, wait for your---_

"Hey." Hotaru said as she approched Natsume

Natsume in return just looked at her.

"Meet me at the rooftoop later."

"Recess?"

Hotaru nodded in return

---

Time runs slowly and Natsume is agonizing more and more each second that pass by.

_3 more minutes left. 2 more minutes. 1 and..._

RRiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg...

Natsume waited until his classmates, including Ruka, Yuu and Mikan, went out of the classroom. He then stood up and walked towards the stairs to the rooftop. He wasn't surprised at all to see Hotaru already there but what made him wonder was seeing the Robot Mikan Hotaru invented.

"What is she doing here?"

"You'll see." Hotaru answered

"Right. What's the plan?"

"She is the plan."

Natsume raised an eyebrow in response. What is it that Hotaru wants to tell him. What does she meant when she said _'she is the plan'._ but Hotaru assured him that this plan would definitely go well. It has 90 of chance in succeeding the way Hotaru hopes it will. She then told Robot Mikan what to do and placed the Robot's back facing the door. While she went to get Mikan. Mikan followed Hotaru at the school's rooftop. She didn't even ask her why and what to do. Hotaru just told her to stand at the back part of the rooftop with Natsume wherein she isn't visible to someone who is currently standing at the door. Just then Ruka came up to look for Mikan and was surprised when she saw her standing there. Her back facing the door.

"Hey Mikan, what are you doing here all alone and why didn't you tell me you're going here. Didn't you know that I was so worried, I am your boyfriend after all." Ruka told her with a soft voice

"Thanks for worrying. but right now something is bothering me. I want you to tell me the truth. Ruka, you're not my boyfriend, are you?" Mikan's voice wasn't an angry one, it was more like a considering and forgiving tone. As if she's telling him that she will forgive him no matter what he'll say.

"So you found out?" he lowered his eyes feeling ashamed of what he did.

"Yes. Now I want to hear your side of the story. I don't want to judge you without listening to your story."

"When I found out that you had an accident I was so worried that I rushed to the hospital. But somehow I feel happy when I heard that you're suffering from amnesia. I thought this will be the right time for me to take you away from Natsume. Yes, he is my best friend but I found you first there's no way I'm letting him have you. I love you and I wanted us to be together and not you and Natsume. I did this out of desperation. I didn't mean to hurt you, nor Natsume. Now that I think about it, what I did was very wrong. I didn't do this because I love you more than me... but because I love myself more than you. I forced myself on you and disrespected whatever opinion you have in mind... please... Mikan... forgive me..." He bent his knees and knelt down as he asks for forgiveness

However the Mikan in front of him didn't even stir or move. He assumed that Mikan cannot forgive him but what surprised him was the hand that suddenly patted his shoulder. He looked back and found Mikan. He stared at her then back at the one in front of him then back to the Mikan behind him.

"Eh?" Was the only word he was able to say

"Thank you for your help Robot Mikan." Hotaru came out from the corner where Mikan came from.

"You're welcome, thank you for asking for my help." With that Robot Mikan walked down the stairs to go back to Hotaru's room.

Silent surrounded all of them. Then it's Mikan's turn to talk

"Did you mean everything you said earlier?" she received a nod from Ruka "Good. You're forgiven." She held out her hand to help Ruka stand up. Just then Ruka was faced to faced with Natsume. But when Ruka was about to speak Natsume turned away with a 'hn.' and walked towards the stairs. Mikan called out to Natsume

"hey you!" Natsume turned to her

"What is it?" He asked

"Why are you being so stubborn, Ruka is asking for forgiveness, why don't you just forgive him?!"

Natsume didn't answer. He continues walking downstairs. Ruka just looks at his back with sad eyes. He knew he was the reason of Natume's broken heart and their wounded friendship. He said goodbye to Hotaru and Mikan saying that he needs to do something important. but he didn't go anywhere else, he just ran after his best friend, Natsume.

"I don't understand that guy. Why is he always so angry and all?" Mikan crossed her arms in front of her chest but before she can continue with her speech, Hotaru cut in

"Natsume have the right to be angry. He was after all one of your best friend and your crush too. It just happened that he likes you back. But after seeing you with Ruka, he must've had his heart broken in a million pieces."

"Does that mean that I was mean and bad to him by saying those words awhile ago?"

"Probably." Hotaru nodded then she added "You should follow him."

Mikan thanked Hotaru and runs towards the stairs to look for Natsume and talk to him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hige: **I know sorry isn't enough for you guys to forgive me for updating a year after but I'm seeking your forgiveness and consideration right now... please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I love you all. 


	6. Do you still like me?

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine and is owned by its rightful owner  
**Hige:** Sorry about the wrong grammar, OOC-ness and whatever you noticed that is wrong and out of place. I don't have a beta reader right now. Patty-chan's busy because the final examination is coming next week. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter of this story. I can't think of anything next but if you have any ideas, feel free to email me or include it in your review. Thanks a lot for supporting me even though it always takes thousands of years before my next update. And I'm also trying to update every week to make it up to you my beloved friends.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:  
**Do you still like me?**

Ruka ran down the stairs knowing that Natsume isn't that far from him. He went straight to Natsume's favorite spot, the cherry blossom tree somewhere near the cafeteria. _Where are you Natsume? _He turned his gaze to the right and found him _There you are_

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted breathing deeply to catch his breath. Natsume stopped in an instant

"What is it?" He asked without looking at Ruka

"Natsume, I'm sorry." Natsume put his hands in his pockets and turned around to face his former best friend.

"Sorry for what?" He said trying to hide the sadness he felt

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry for what I did. Natsume, please, forgive me. I realized what I've done. It's wrong, it's very wrong, Natsume I—"

Natsume showed a small smile, walked towards Ruka and reached his right hand "It's okay."

Ruka gladly held Natsume's hand, then smiled "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Eat." Natsume answered simply

"Eat? Why would we eat Natsume?"

"Cause it's been a while since we last eat together. I kind of miss those times."

"Wow, I think you changed." Natsume looked at Ruka confused about what he said

"Really? How?"

"You talk a lot… but it's a good thing so don't worry about it."

"You changed too." Ruka smiled at that before asking "How?"

"Your attitude around me became a little be lighter which is nice. Seems like we're closer than ever huh?"

"Yeah."

They walked together towards the cafeteria. Sometime after they ate, Ruka bids a 'see you later' to his best friend. He needs to do something for his club. Natsume took a walk and was a little bit surprised to see Mikan.

"Natsume… I… I need to talk to you." She stuttered

"About what?" he answered, his voice a cold and impatient

"I'm—"

"Don't say you're sorry, you didn't do anything."

Natsume was about to walk away when Mikan grabbed his arm and turned him around

"Don't go." She said nearly crying

"Mikan-"

Without any warning Mikan pulled Natsume down and kissed him on the lips. Though it didn't last more than 10 seconds, he felt how sorry Mikan is for everything that happened for the past few days. And as they look at each others eyes Natsume noticed that there's something different in Mikan's eyes but he couldn't tell what it is.

"Mikan you—"

"Shh.. Natsume Hyuga"

Natsume's eyes widened as he realized what that thing is. And why does Mikan knows his surname when she didn't even ask him, or their friends, or anyone else. Does this mean that…

"You… you got your memory back."

"Yes, sir. Now I just want to ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you still like me?"

Before answering Natsume kissed her on the lips quickly then hugged her, he whispered "Love."

"R-right." She said trying to stop from crying "I love you too."

Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu saw this from afar. They smiled to each other. With Ruka and Natsume best friends again while Natsume and Mikan together; they knew that everything is okay now.

**The end?**

* * *

Again, thanks for reading this fic and staying with me until the end. But remember what I told you. It is your choice whether this is the end or not. Cause I'm not sure myself. Thank you everyone for the support and the reviews. 


End file.
